


A Chance To Set Things Right

by Wolfa5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfa5/pseuds/Wolfa5
Summary: When you are pulled from a simple office job in one universe to another universe, things can get kind of messy. especially when things that you can not control are put in.I do not know how to write summaries... or anything ¯\_(._.)_/¯ *Enjoy!P.S. Please don't judge the work on the summary, I really do suck at writing them :/





	1. The beginning

Ugh, I hate working at the office, it’s so boring. I was a mailroom worker at the office, and it must be one of the most boring jobs ever. Except for when I walk around giving out mail, then I can talk to my friends around the office, but other than that, I just sort out the mail that needs to be delivered. I spent 4 years in college for nothing but mail delivery, this is ridiculous. With how much they pay me here, I don’t think I will ever pay off my student debts. Hell, I can barely make my apartment payments on time.

“Hey (Y/N)!” I turned around and saw my best friend, Kate, I waved to her as I walked over to her.

“You ready to hit the bar tonight for your birthday?” Kate said with a smirk.

“Yea, I guess so.” I say with a huff. You liked to go out with Kate, but most of the times she would end up heading back to someone else's place for the night, leaving you to fend for yourself.

“What’s the matter, I thought you would be excited for this.” A smirk grew on her face, “Maybe find a boy toy for a night.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“You know i’m not like you, I can’t just do a one time thing than quit.” You have told her this at least a thousand times now and she can’t get it out of her head.

“Fine, more men for me” She smirked as she walked away. Kate had been there since I can remember, from when the kids pick on me for not having parents, saying that it was so obvious why my parents left me, because nobody could ever want me. To when I was crying my eyes out, either be it from a break up to crying over the latest avengers movie which happened to kill half of the heroes off. Half, can you believe it! But whatever it was she was there. 

I looked at the clock to my right, Ugh, I still have 2 hours left. So I went back to the mailroom with the mail cart to start sorting through more of the mail that had to either be sent or brought to someone.

~Time skip~

*Second Person POV*

You and Kate were drunkenly stumbling down the sidewalk to your apartment. The night had a total disaster, when you first reached the bar, you had to fight with the bartender that you were actually over 21, you were fucking 28 and were still carded at bars, stupid baby face. Than nobody would leave you alone. You were pretty sure you were hit on by just about every person at the bar. Two of which followed you out of the bar to try to ‘convince’ you that they could show you a good time, which you easily took care of with pepper spray and Kate’s help. You were glad that the night was over and you would finally be able to get some sleep.

“It's no fair” Kate slurred. 

“All the guys wanted you, stupid birthday girl luck.” She grumbled.

“What, you want guys to constantly pursue you even though you have made it blatantly clear that you didn’t want them” You slurred

“That was only those two guys, who were totally weak by the way, they were knocked out after one hit.” She explained

“And all the other guys were perfect, they all bought you drinks. You basically didn’t have to spend a single penny on drinks tonight.” She muttered

You both had finally reached the apartment complex, and now just had to make it up the stairs. Kate and you had actually made it up the stairs pretty much unscaved. You were currently trying to find your key in your purse, which was actually quite difficult while drunk, when you heard Kate gasp. You looked at her confused when you saw her staring at your chest.

When you looked down, you saw that the necklace you were wearing had started to glow. You had always had the necklace, it was the only thing found on you when you were found as a child in front of the orphanage. You always thought it was a sign that your parents would come back some day, but as the years went by, your hope dwindled. It was a simple necklace, a silver chain with a single purple stone on it. You had never taken it off a day in your life. You didn’t know why, but it just felt... wrong without it on.

The light from your necklace got brighter with every minute that passed as you and Kate stared at it with slack jawed expressions.

“Ummm… I think you might want to take that off (Y/N).” Kate said, worry laced in her voice.

“Uh… i don't know… but what if…” You were caught off guard when the necklace seemed to suddenly burst with a sudden light. You suddenly felt a burning sensation in your collar bone and let out a surprised yelp. You heard someone call your name and grab your shoulder before everything went dark.


	2. Just when you thought a hangover was the worst thing you could wake up to.

-Quinjet-

Phil coulson had got a order from fury to go check out an 0-8-4, but with what happened with the Thor situation, he wanted him to bring Tony Stark, just in case. So now he was on his way to where the power surge had centered from.

They had some men keeping a perimeter around it since they couldn’t get close enough to see what was in it. So far, all they could tell was that whatever it was had produced a force field that they could barely see through. The only thing they could see was a shadow of a figure which looked like it might be a human that was curled up into a ball.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I started to come back around, I felt… weird. I remembered what happened right before I had passed out in front of my door, but that had to be a dream. Right? I didn’t have the hangover like I thought I would, with how much I drank last night I would have thought I would have had the worst hangover in all of existence. And then there was my bed, or even if it was the couch or the floor, it wouldn’t have felt like this. It felt soft, yet hard at the same time. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and was only met with green. Green? I sat up and looked around, all I could see was grass and… a large purple dome that I could hardly see through. As I got up off the ground, the dome started to disappear. Once I had fully stood up and the dome had fully disappeared, I could actually take in where I was. It seemed that I was in a forest clearing.

I suddenly heard what sounded jets, or something like that, go off. I looked over to where the sound came from and found… Iron man? Ok, I have to be dreaming. As ‘Iron man’ lands, I reach for my arm and pinch myself. Ouch, Well I’m guess I’m not dreaming, maybe?

“Who are you?” Iron man asks.

“Uh…” This has to be a joke right? Wait! That's it, Kate must be pulling a prank on me. But, how could she pull all of this off.

“Hey! I’m talking to you.” Iron man waves his arms in front of my face snapping me out of my day dream and looking up at him.

“Yea, up here sweetcheeks. Now, I’m going to ask again, what’s your name?”

“Uh… Its (Y/… Wait, what is even going on here. I’m not even 100% sure this isn’t a dream.” What the fuck was going on here. Iron man is here, and i could understand if he just came walking up, but he literally flew in, and I am sure there were no strings.

“Believe me sweetcheeks, This isn’t a dream.”

“If this isn’t a dream, than how is it possible that you are even here. I am pretty sure Iron man is only in comics and movies.” He tilted his head in confusion. “And stop calling me sweetcheeks.”

“Well if you would tell me your name, I could stop calling you that. And I don't exactly think I am a fictional character sweetcheeks.”

“Ok, my name is (Y/N). and I think I might be starting to freak out a little bit now.” I started pacing. Iron man is literally standing in front of me and I have already pinch myself so I can’t be dreamin, but if I’m not dreaming that means that Iron man is real, but Iron man is a fiction character and…

I eventually felt someone start to shake me saying my name. I was hoping I was waking up, only to find myself coming out of my dazed panic, and looking at Iron man again.

“Hey! (Y/N)! You good there.”

“Uh.. maybe.. I don’t know”

“Hey why don’t you come with me and we can figure this all out.” He grabbed onto my arm and tugged me a little bit towards the woods behind him. I ripped my arm from his, and started to back up.

“Um… I don’t think so. I think I’m going to go find my way out of whatever this crazy place is.” I started to turn around when he grabbed my shoulder, more tightly this time.

“Sorry, but your going to have to come with me.” I tensed up. What the fuck, If this is a dream, can i please wake up now. I looked around and unfortunately, the scene didn’t change to my bedroom. So I did what any sensible person who was in some weird place, surrounded by people they thought only existed in fiction and now want them to come with them. I ran.

Iron man wasn’t expecting it, so it was pretty easy to get out of his grip. I took off as fast as I could and kept going, not even bothering to see how far behind he or anyone he had with him were. I was running through the forest, and kept getting hit by branches, causing tiny cuts and bruises, and I’m pretty sure I twisted my ankle at least once. I was suddenly picked up into the air by two arms under my armpits. I looked up and saw Iron man.

“Hey there sweetcheeks.” You couldn’t see under the mask, but I could bet anything that he was smirking. Hurriedly, I slipped out of his arms by sticking my arms straight in the air and plummeted straight to the earth, which I now realize is about 30 yards below me.

When I hit the ground, it’s not as soft as I thought it would be. I had thought the trees would have broke my fall at least a little bit, but all I could feel under me was cold and hard. As I slipped into unconsciousness, my only thoughts were, _Please let me wake up in my bed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Tony’s POV*

“So you’re saying, that a portal suddenly appeared right as she was about to hit the trees, and disappeared as soon she passed through it.” To say the least, I could tell Phil wasn’t thrilled about losing this girl.

“Yea, saw it with my own eyes. I was literally inches away from catching her. Than just poof, she’s gone.” i don’t know what else Phil wanted me to tell him.

“This is going to be a hard one to explain to fury” Phil said while rubbing a hand down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Yea... I'm stilling hardcore procrastinating the summer work... help XD


	3. The start of a long journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! guess whose back from being lazy! hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.S. I changed it so the everything in ' ' are (Y/N) thoughts

*Stella’s POV*

“See ya tomorrow Susan.” I called at the person behind the front desk. She waved back as I walked out the doors. I had just finished a 12 hour shift at the hospital and was 110% sure that I would pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow. As I was walking down the sidewalk to my car, I spotted somebody passed out on the sidewalk up ahead. I jogged over to them and tried to wake them up.

“Hey, miss, are you alright.” but all I got in response was a groan. After I looked closer I could tell that she had many little cuts up and down her body, and from the way their ankle was swollen, their ankle wasn’t in much better condition than the rest of their body.

“Shit.” She was a bit heavy but I finally got her stood up and arm thrown around my shoulder so that I could carry her back into the building. I stumbled back into the hospital and called out for somebody.

“Susan, can you come help me get her to a gurney.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*(Y/N)’s POV*

As I came to, my whole body felt sore and in pain. ‘Ugh, what the hell happened’ I opened my eyes, only to be met with a blindingly white ceiling. I screwed my eyes shut again and slowly opened my eyes this time, only to find myself in a hospital room. ‘Shit, that's right… Did I meet Ironman? No that was just a dream, though Kate must have been worried about me when I passed out and brought me to the hospital… but then why does my chest hurt so much, I only fell.’

I tried to sit up, but was hit by a wave of nauseousness. As my head came back down onto the pillow, a woman walked into the room and looked surprised to see me up. She stood there staring at me, she then turned back around and quickly exited the room.

After she left, I sat up, slower this time, and put my legs over the side of the bed. I also felt a painful tug on my arm, only to look down and see an IV sticking out of my arm. ‘Was I really so bad that they needed to give me an IV? All I did was pass out from drinking to much. Ugh, my head’

Another woman walked in, this time walking all the way in, instead of turning around and leaving. She had dark brown hair, blueish gray eyes, and was wearing a doctor's coat. She was also smiling till she saw me attempting to get out of bed. She came rushing over and pushed me back down onto the bed with a furious glare on her face.

“What do you think you are doing trying to get out of bed!” She then continued to lecture me saying that I shouldn’t even be able to move with the condition she found me in. ‘My condition? I only passed out and fell from a standing height. What the hell was she talking about?’ I watched her with questioning eyes as she maneuvered around me checking all the machines and still mumbling to herself.

“What do you mean my condition?” I asked. She stopped moving around and fidgeting with things and looked at me.

“We found you outside the hospital, and you had multiple injuries, which are somehow almost healed in only 2 days. Including many small cuts, bruises, a sprained ankle, several cracked ribs, a concussion…” She continued to list all of my injuries that I had, but I wasn’t listening. ‘If they found me outside the hospital, where’s Kate. And all I did was fall from a standing position, how could I have cracked my ribs. And if I was that in that bad of shape like she said, how am I moving around only days later?’

My thoughts were going 100 mph in my head when I felt someone shaking me. I looked towards the voice that was calling and saw the doctor in front of me.

“...Ma’am! Are you alright?” She looked extremely worried as she looked at me. I took a calming breathe before I spoke.

“Ya, umm… was there someone named Kate with me when you found me, and where am I exactly.” 

“Uh, no. We only found you outside, and you are in New York City, at the Metro-General Hospital. Are you feeling alright?” ‘How the hell did I get to New York! Alright (Y/N), calm down. Breathe.’

“By the way miss, What is your name?” I wondered if I should answer, there were to man7 strange things happening. First, Kate isn’t here and there is no way I could have gotten those kind of injuries just from falling down. “I may have been drunk, but I do remember getting back to the apartment with Kate before I passed out. And I also don’t think I am tall enough to crack ribs just by passing out and falling.’ And then there was that I was now somehow in New York all the way from Los Angeles. ‘You can’t just suddenly get teleported to the United States, no matter how drunk you get!’

... 

and lastly, if I look out the window behind the doctor, I swear I see Stark Tower standing above all the other buildings.

“Um, What is that building right there?” I say, purposefully ignoring her question, as I point towards the building that is currently setting my mind into overdrive. She looks questioningly behind her as her eyes land on the building in question. She turns back to me with a smile.

“I’ll answer that question, if you tell me your name.” She smirks. I glare at her, but I need my answer.

“... My name is (Y/N)”

“Well (Y/N), my name is Dr. Stella Woods, and that building right there,” She turned, points to the building and smiles, “is Stark Tower.”

…

‘What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How did you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I totally write this as a way to procrastinate my summer work that needs to be done in two days... yes, yes I did *whistles while thinking about all the 3 book papers that i have to do*
> 
> *Hope you enjoyed*


End file.
